The Last Summer
by hurricanerosie
Summary: A summer at the Burrow... Ron and Hermione are still denying their feelings and Harry and Ginny are trying to get past the arkward post breakup period... should be fun... please review! RHr and HG btw ]


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or related thingamabobs...**

**Note: Hellos... so this is my first HP fanfic mehopes you like it muchly... it's post-HBP and is definately R/Hr and (will be) H/G... erm yeh i love reviews, let me know what i'm doing well and i appreciate constructive critisism too but don't just bitch at me cause that's cruel... erm what else? erm... Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak? lol yeh enjoy**

**_The Last Summer  
by hurricanerosie  
_**

"Hello?" Hermione entered the empty kitchen at the Burrow timidly though the creaky door. After spending a week at home with her parents, they were goin back to work and she was spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's.

"Hello?" She called again, unnerved by the emptiness of the usually busy house. Everything was still. There were no enchanted knitting needles or pots and pans breaking the silence.

Hermione clicked the door shut behind her and gasped as she caught sight of Mrs Weasley's grandfather clock. All the hands were pointed at 'Mortal Peril'. She let out a sigh of relief as she remembered the clock was like that permanently now that Lord Voldemort had returned.

"Ron?" she tried. Hermione was becoming increasingly anxious now and various scenarios involving the Weasley family and a group of Death Eaters were weaving their way through her mind.

"Anybody?" She called desperately.

_Crack_

Hermione jumped.

"Hello there, Hermione!" Fred has just Apparated to her right side, scaring her half to death in the process.

_Crack_

Hermione jumped once more.

"Sorry about that." chimed George, who had just arrived at her left side.

"Didn't scare you…" Began Fred.

"Did we?" Finished George.

"No, no, you didn't scare me…" said Hermione, scowling at the twins. "…terrified me maybe, but not scared." She scorned, walking further into the kitchen, as Fred and George smirked at each other. "Where is everybody?" she asked. "I as terribly worried for a moment there."

"Never fear, Hermione!" began George.

"Dad's at work-" continued Fred.

"Mum's gone to Diagon Alley-"

"Ginny's at Loony's-"

"And Ron's in his room,"

"Preening himself for _your_ arrival."

The twins arrived once more at Hermione's two sides and batted their eyelashes at her. She felt her cheeks turn pink and attempted to shield her blush from Fred and George.

"Aha!" declared Fred.

"She blushes!" announced George.

"I am not blushing!" snapped Hermione. The last thing she needed was the twins knowing how she felt about Ron. She hoped that she alone were aware of the fact. "And besides, I doubt Ronald's 'preening' himself for anyone."

"Sure he isn't." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you're staying in Ginny's room as usual." George told her.

"Need a hand with your trunk?" Fred offered.

"No!" said Hermione quickly. The last time the twins had helped with trunks, Ginny had almost died. "I'll manage just fine by myself, thank you."

"Suit yourself." And with that the twins Disapparated from before her.

Hermione huffed and began levitating her trunk up the stairs. Fred and George could be real gits when they wanted to be. They couldn't possibly know she liked Ron though, could they? I mean, she had barely seen them all year and she hadn't told anyone how she felt, not even Ginny whom she usually confided in.

As for their suggestion that Ron was 'preening' him self for her… He couldn't be… Could he? Hermione shook her head rapidly. She knew she mustn't think like that. She'd just get disappointed again. Like she had when Ron had begun going out with Lavender Brown.

Hermione's face stiffened at the mere thought of _that_ relationship. She had spent the majority of the last school year practically in tears and nobody had seemed to notice. Least of all Ron Weasley. Then again he had been attached by the mouth to Lavender the whole time.

As she reached the top of the Burrow's stairs, Hermione realised she was awfully angry Ron already and she had not even said hello to him yet. She deposited her trunk in Ginny's room whilst taking a moment to remember how Ron had held her whilst she cried at Dumbledore's funeral a few weeks ago. A smile played upon her lips as she recalled the warmth of his body and the softness of his embrace.

Her head filled with happy thoughts, Hermione made her way down the landing and knocked upon the door marked with a large orange and black 'R'.

"Piss off you two." Growled a sullen voice from within the room. "I told you! Hermione's going to be here soon!"

"Ron!" Hermione laughed. "It's me!" So Ron was waiting for her… Even if he wasn't 'preening' himself as his brothers had suggested. She heard him knock something over as he clambered to get up and the smile she wore grew.

A second later the door opened to reveal a flustered Ron, looking particularly good, Hermione noted, in dark jeans and a pale blue shirt. He smiled nervously at her.

"Sorry. I though you were Fred and George." He admitted. "They haven't left me alone all morning, the gits."

"That's fine." Hermione beamed at Ron in an attempt to subside his apparent embarrassment. "How've you been?" she questioned, ducking under his arm which was resting on the door frame, and entering his room.

The walls of Ron's room were decked out in orange and black Chudley Cannons apparel and various articles from _Which Broomstick?_ about the latest racing brooms. Amidst the colourful display Hermione caught sight of some pictures of herself, Ron and Harry at various times throughout their previous six years at Hogwarts. She particularly noticed one of her and Ron, smiling and laughing at a DA meeting during their fifth year.

"It's only been a week, Mione." Ron said, smiling. "I've survived."

"Well, it _was_ doubtful." quipped Hermione. She felt herself blush once more as Ron winked at her. She wished he wouldn't, she was starting to get her hopes up again.

Hermione took a seat on Ron's bed and picked up a stuffed Hippogriff toy which led at the foot of the bed. She began to fiddle with the toy as she further questioned Ron.

"How've you been spending the time?" she asked, feeling her heart rate increase as Ron sat next to her.

"Been playing a lot of Quidditch with Ginny." Ron explained, motioning at his window which overlooked the Burrow's back garden. "Been trying anything to keep her mind off Harry and their break-up to be honest." He sighed. "It's not working though. I mean, I know he did the right thing and all but Ginny's getting more miserable by the day." Ron stared at the opposite wall as though it could tell him how to cheer his little sister up.

"Ron," Hermione began, "Maybe Ginny's getting more miserable because Quidditch is like, Harry's thing." She explained. "I imagine she'll find it hard to play without remembering how he plays."

"Yeh, you're right." He admitted making eye contact with Hermione. "Why didn't I think of that?" She could tell he was almost angry with himself.

"It's ok," She said, placing her hand supportively on his bicep. "You just don't associate Quidditch with Harry the way Ginny will. Besides, I hear she's at Luna's?"

"Yeh!" said Ron, the enthusiasm in his voice was clearly forced. "She lives not far from here so Ginny thought she'd pay her a visit." Ron glanced down at Hermione's hand which was still resting on his arm. His gaze moved her hands up to her brown eyes.

A wave of self-consciousness washed over Hermione and she jerked her hand away from Ron's arm and ran it though her hair whilst keeping her eyes fixed on Ron's.

She could have sworn she saw his head move closer to her, but at that moment-

"Ron!" bellowed Molly Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. "Has Hermione arrived yet?"

Ron's head whipped round, breaking the pairs eye contact and for the third time since she arrived at the Burrow, Hermione felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks.

They rose simultaneously and both headed to the door, ready to great Mrs Weasley.

**so there you have it chapter one ist fini...**

**i was gonna mention that the story's called The Last Summer because this is to be the trio's final summer of peace before they begin Horcrx searching is it not? so yeh...**

**be kind and let me know what you think... i value your opinions more than you know... thankyous much much muchly**


End file.
